a munitants heritage
by whitetigeralice
Summary: What happens when one day... Your life is turned upside down. Say you we're a human, who beame an animal, morphed into a mutant. This happened to a particular girl, who has forgotten this story altogether. Will all make sence later
1. Chapter 1

A small girl in a blue dress plays happily in the soft green meadow. The sun is a soft, hazy yellow, warming the earth below. The sky, a pure blue, stretches across he plains. Tiny, perfectly white clouds hang above, like guardian angels watching over.

A few seconds later, a tiny girl runs after her friend in the blue dress. Instead of blue though, her dress consists of flowers. Pink, purple and blue roses and dandy lines completely cover the dress in a background of a deep, night sky. Her shoes are long black boots, reaching up to her knees, with matching black laces going all the way up. The boots appear to be made of soft, flexible leather, with a matching soft sole.

Her raven black hair swishes behind her, sometimes catching a strand or to on her face. Her lips are red as blood, and seem even more so up against her porcelain white skin. Her eyes are deep, endless fields of green, and tell tales of joy as she rushes after her friend.

Her friend, dressed in a pale blue dress, with small black buttons going from her chest to her rib line. The top of the dress is lined with white lace, with a middle of a small black ribbon weaving in between the lace. Beautifully stitched drawings of rabbits, flowers and gardens line the hem of the dress in black thread, three inches wide. Again, she wears long boots coming up to her knees, complete with laces, only the colour of a creamy white. The dress comes up five inches past her heel, concealing her high boots. On each hand, what seemed like thin, striped gloves the same colour as her pale blue dress. The 'gloves' have no fingers or thumb. A beautiful golden sparrow pendent with a middle of ruby hangs elegantly on her chest.

She two has equally fragile skin, as white as snow. Her hair, beautiful golden locks fall just past her shoulder. Her eyes, are something you could only see once or twice in a life time. They are a magnificent shade of blue, they seem as blue as a summers day, bright and radiant. They hold oceans and beaches, with tiny flecks of sparking brilliant silver.

The girl with the dark hair finally catches up to her friend, and jumps onto her back in joy. The two fall over in laughter rolling over onto their back against the patches of grass, lush and green, with dandy lines, lilies and dark green clovers.

Their eyes meet the sky, looking up at the soft white clouds.

"I think I see a rabbit!" exclaims the girl in the blue dress, pointing to a cloud which at first glance seeming like an ordinary cloud, but with a bit of imagination, which she supplied in huge amounts, could be seen as an oval with long pointy ears, forming an extremely basic shape of a rabbit. "Oh yes! A rabbit indeed! And look, there is another one to the left, over by that oak tree!" responded the girl with the dark hair encouragly.

They continued the game for many hours, in which case would have normally bored the most easy to entertain. They could, and would have spent many more hours playing this game, but were unfortunately interrupted by the girl in the blue dresses father, calling in the field her name again and again.

The girl in the blue dress had not realized, and neither did the girl with the dark hair how far they had strode into the wilderness, and came rushing towards the sound of the girl in the blue dreses father's somewhat rather annoyed voice.

Her father wasn't very annoyed at all though, for his cloud-minded daughter had been led astray many times before, sometimes venturing miles deeper into the undergrowth. He was almost used to it by now. Almost.

Unfortunately, Mr. Hunterson had been having a particularly bad day at his company and therefore becoming quite impatient. "CHILDREN! I shall wait not a minute longer!" yelled Mr. Hunterson. Eventually, after some time later, say a minute or two, the two sprang from two thickly covered in moss trees. 'We are here father!" exclaimed the girl in the blue dress, in slight gasps, then proceeding to catch her breath. Mr. Hunterson was not looking very amused. 'Get inside. Now. I dearest hope you do not run into mother, or you will surely get a fitting punishment' replied the girl in the blue dresses father, looking at her deeply in the eye. she sighed, and left with her head hanging low.


	2. Chapter 2 do cats eat bats?

**Hi guys,**

**Sorry I didn't do a introduction to my last chapter, I just didn't have enoth time to ad in. and yes, I know I haven't mentioned the turtles yet, but be patient my children! Oh! Very important detail! This story is for the 2012 version! If you really want to, you can pretend what you want, but as far as I know, in this version splinter w asa human not a rat, and had a baby girl and wife (I don't know if they got married) But do what you want. Let your imagination be a mind of its own. I just want to set up a good (well, interesting anyway) begging for our new character, **** (is a secret 'till I get to the part) **

**Enjoy!**

The girl with the dark hair followed hastily inside. "Suppose mother doesn't like holes in dresses huh?" she said. The girl in the blue dress turn around slowly, facing the girl and said angry, "and WHO said I wanted to wear a dress?! Snapped the girl in the ripped, blue dress. "Why should I have to? I would rather were a pear of ripped jeans!" replied the girl with the ripped dress sulkily. The girl with the dark hair simply raised an eyebrow. "Well, at least she didn't make you wear a corset" replied the girl with the dark hair, trying to defuse the already blown bomb. The girl sulkily strode away. The girl with the dark hair was left, her integrative mind going to work. 'Why is she even angry about this?' she thought, knowing how much of a handful and tomboy her sister could be. She usually got her way one way or another, but tonight, someone special was coming over, whom she was told at all costs, do not speak, talk or look at. Just a simple smile, and a curtsy. "if he ever comes near you" warned the girl with dark hairs father. Her friend had become interested right away, making plans almost instantly in her mind to find more information, while she found herself burning with curiosity. 'A curious sensation' thought the girl with the dark hair to herself. She normally would not care for others lives, mainly due to the fact she was more interested in animals lives. "I suppose humans must seem like toadstools to animals. A spongy consistency, but poisonsess" she did not have anything against human beings, for of course she was one herself, but found that animals varied, each species were entirely different, some with amazing abilities. Therefore owning quite a collection of animal enclopidias, owning a different book for each species. "how amazing it would be to be a bat!" exclaimed the girl with dark hair one day while reading about such a topic. "You could be a mouse with wings! And not even get caught by a cat! Do cats eat bats? I suppose they would taste the same" she would often have conversations with herself while her friend was away. She had an older sister, but she was far to old to play with. Her friend reminded her a lot of her sister, the only difference was her sister had straight with slight curls on the end raven black hair like herself. Apart from that the likeliness was uncanny.

The girl with the dark hair was setting the table while her friend with a new blue dress and muchly-improved mood was helping her while whispering in her ear. "Who do you think is coming tonight?" she replied, while slyly looking over her shoulder "I don't know and I don't want to" replied the girl with the dark hair, somewhat annoyed "oh course you do! Your just as interested as me only you will never admit it" replied the girl with the blue dress stubbornly. The girl with the dark hair simply sighed, yet again giving in to her stubborn yet charming friend. She was actually very, very curiosus indeed. "Fine. We can find more information when he attally arrives OKAY?" she replied with slight sarcasm. The girl in the blue dress flashed a mischievous grin. "brilliant!"


	3. Chapter 3 and who are you?

**Hello! This is my third chapter! I will get around to making them a bit longer, but for the meantime I am keeping them to about a page and a quarter. For now, anyway. And yes, for next chapter I will probably mention the turtles (no promises). It is very important to read her history howerver, as it will come back later in the next story with a bite. (MHAHAHAHAHAH!)**

**leave a comment if you enjoy the story so far!**

**Enjoy!**

Mr. Hunterson was checking his watch over and over again. 'How strange for a man like him to be running late' he grumbled to himself. He was getting quite nervous, for he did not partially trust this man, but they had business that urgently needed discussing. He carefully watched his daughter and his close friend and business partner's daughter, who seemed to also share a strong friendship. He had seem his friends daughter look over her shoulder, as if she was discussing something secret that she did not want anyone else to hear. He had become quite curios himself on what on earth they were whispering that made his daughter stroke her chin like that, and was about to interrupt their conversation when his friend came in with a potful of tea.

"You seem troubled friend" his business partner and friend said, wisely looking in his direction. "It does not matter. We have business to attend to. I am afraid our 'friend' is coming a bit late tonight" replied Mr. Hunterson, again looking anchiously at his watch. The girls had finished setting the table, and stood politely to the side, whispering to each other in a not so quiet way. "I bet he's evil and going to take over the world" mocked the girl in the blue dress, in the dark haired girls ear. "Now how would you know this information exactly?" replied the dark haired girl in a sarcastic tone. "I don't know but I just have a feeling." said the girl in the blue dress, smiling with approval of her words. The other girl quietly face palmed herself. "Last time you had a 'feeling' you got us wound up in the hospital at Easter looking for Easter eggs on top of a fence." Replied the girl with dark hair, crossing her arms. "Well you never know, there could have been eggs" replied the girl in the blue dress defncelncey. The other girl cracked a smile. The girls started quietly laughing.

The girl in the blue dresses mother suddenly rushed into the room. "My love, I have seen your 'friend' coming down the road" she sounded quite frightful with a slight Japanese accent. "Then you must make yourself scares" replied the girl in the blue dresses father. The lady flattened the girl in the blue dress's dress, before quickly and quietly tiptoeing of into the hallway. A few seconds later, the doorbell rang. Know, even though this was merely the sound of a doorbell, it seemed not quite right, and set shivers up the girl with the dark hairs spine. Mr. Hunterson got up to open the door cautiously.

Mr. Hunterson swung the door open, stepping back slightly when meeting the owner of the doorbell ringing. The man at the door pushed away the welcome and slid into the room. The girl, with dark hair curiously exclaimed the man. He appeared quite similar to her friend's father, yet with more mussel and slightly taller poster. This was all seeming natural. The alarming thing that sent shivers up her spine was his eyes and mouth. His eyes were a dark blood clot colour, holding a fiery anger that seemed to fester a undirected hatred. His mouth seemed to be screwed up like a old rotten apple. He slyly passed the two cautious girls, who were carefully watching his every move, as if they were defusing a bomb.

"Oroku Saki, I am glad you could make it" hamoto Yoshi said cautiously, stepping forward along with a hand of welcoming. The man simply ignored the hand and turned to the two alert girls. He looked down at them, as they were just passed his knee. "How old are they" boomed the man. Mr. Hunterson bravely replied, "They are both four. My daughter is to your right" the man paused for a second, eyeballing the girls, while the girl in the blue dress bravely stared him down. Just by looking at them, the man agreed in his head that they seemed far more intelligent than four. "FOUR?" spat the man as if it was a piece of rotten food. "four" he said again, this time turning to the fathers. "They are very….advanced for their age" exclaimed hamoto Yoshi coolly. "Perhaps we should talk in the study" gestured Mr. Hunterson, "we have….certain things that need discussing" the man followed the other two down the hall. But before he left, he did something ver peculiar. He took a small cage as tall as a short stool, from his huge black clock, that remided the girl with dark hair "like wings on a bat" and he placed it carefully and quietly in a corner.

The girl wih the blue dresses attention was directly down the hall, where she had last seen the man with the cruel mouth, and was staring into the hallway, while direvsing a plan to spy on them, while the others attection was completely on the small cage in the corner. It seemed to be beconing to her. 'open me, open me, I am something special' it whispered. Suddenly, the girl with the blue dress seemed to make up her mind. "Come on, lets spy on them!" said the girl, taking hold of the other girls hand. "how about we look at the cage first" the girl with the dark hair said nervously. "good idea! You look at the cage while I spy on them!" exclaimed the girl in the blue dress "that isn't what I meant" called the girl with the dark hair, after the girl who had disappeared down the hallway


End file.
